Ni el demonio quiere el matrimonio
by rc79
Summary: Una idea de la "diosa" de la sabiduría pondrá de cabeza a todos los santos dorados y de bronce, ¿Mu un experto en mujeres?, ¿Casa de Aries u Hotel de Aries?, Secretos reveladores, etc. Universo Alterno. No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Ni el demonio quiere el matrimonio.

Tipo: Parodia

Género: Humor/parodia.

Saint Seiya y sus diversas traducciones como "Caballeros del Zodiaco" y demás en otros idiomas es marca registrada y pertenece a Misama Kuramada.

Nota Autorial: Esta es una parodia, los cánones se verán afectados, enojarse y discutir es fácil, sonreír y divertirse cinco minutos al día no cuesta nada y hasta ayuda a la salud.

Capítulo 1.- Un día negro.

Después de las batallas, contra los "supuestos" dioses, finalmente, según ellos, habían firmado la paz y todos los guerreros y guerreras fueron revividos, no habría problemas en los próximos doscientos años, claro que una cosa es decirlo y otra hacerlo.

En lo que alguna vez fue el "Santuario de Athena", si entre comillas, la verdad es que después de lo que hicieron Saga y Máscara de Muerte, pues como que Santuario dejó de ser y con su "supuesta diosa" al frente, la realidad es que pasó a ser como cualquier lugar….

—¡Shion!, ¿Qué te parece la idea que te acabo de proponer?—Decía Athena a un aterrado Shion que se puso pálido con la idea….

—Su majestad, me parece que es un error eso que pide.—Decía con fastidio Shion que no entendía porque esta reencarnación de Athena no maduraba ni tenía ni un poco de cerebro…

—¡Claro que no!, Manda llamar a todos los Caballeros de Oro y Bronce, ¿Supongo que ya les diste las gracias a los de Plata?.—Decía una retadora Athena.

—Si su majestad.— Respondió Shion sin muchas ganas, había tenido que despedir a todos los santos de plata, con excepción de las amazonas, según la diosa de la sabiduría con los de bronce regulares y los de oro bastaba para cualquier cosa, Shion no tuvo más remedio que quitarles sus armaduras y teletransportarlos, sin embargo al momento de teletransportarlos, lo interrumpió una mosca y los mandó en lugar de Japón, a lo más espeso del África donde la civilización todavía no llega, y para rematarla sin cosmo ninguno de ellos, bueno con decirles que ahora luchan por su vida, continuemos….

—Entonces manda llamar a todos los caballeros.— Decía Athena con mucho gusto, claro que Shion no estaba de acuerdo y hasta quería renunciar, pero prefirió mejor que los caballeros lo supieran por sí mismos, aparte, en donde encontraría trabajo a su edad en donde solo mandaba…..

—Estimados Caballeros de Oro y Bronce….¡VENGAN A LA DE YA AL TEMPLO DE ATHENA!—Les dijo de una manera amable Shion, claro que todos llegaron en menos de lo que canta un gallo para escuchar una terrible noticia que todos los caballeros casi se desmayan de la impresión…..

—¿Está en sus días?— Dijo Shaka.

—¡Se le pasaron las copas!—Decía Milo.

—¡Las drogas no conducen a nada.—Decía Dohko.

Y así siguieron un rato hasta que la pelimorada perdió la paciencia…..

—¡MAS RESPETO!— Rugió Athena y dejó a todos perplejos, la situación es que Athena les pidió a todos que en menos de un año se ….CASARAN… claro que aquello cayó como balde de agua fría a todos los caballeros…. Y lo peor vino después….

—Y para que lo sepan, sus futuras esposas deberán dominar el cosmos y bla, bla, bla, bla…..—Así estuvo la siempre sabía Athena durante una hora, claro que todos la ignoraron….pero….

—Y aquel que en menos de un año no se case, será dado de baja y expulsado del Santuario.— Afirmó tajantemente la pelimorada.

Aquello era insólito, todos se quedaron viendo unos a otros, incluidos los de bronce, vaya que era una labor titánica, Shiryu y Hyoga no batallaron nada, Shiryu ya tenía novia en la persona de Shunrei y Hyoga en la persona de Fler, claro que aquello no le gustó a Hagen pero la vida es así, el problema ahora era…..¿Y los demás?...

Y no todo terminó ahí….

—¡Y para que lo sepan, será….MU DE ARIES quien habrá de seleccionarles sus parejas!—Dijo una Athena bien quitada de la pena, claro que aquello casi desmaya al Santo de Aries y los demás se quedaron horrorizados por el anuncio, sin más todos se retiraron de ahí rumbo a sus casas y con un Mu con un genio del demonio.

En la Casa de Aries un rato más….

Mu daba vueltas como león enjaulado, no sabía que hacer, el que demonios iba a saber como era la mujer perfecta para cada uno de los locos, perdón, compañeros que tenía, y para acabarla acomodar a los de bronce y las amazonas, en eso estaba cuando se le ocurrió una idea…

—¡Qué brillante soy!— Sonrío Mu y más tarde, aprovechando que todo el "Santuario" ya tenía conexión de banda ancha, pues a Mu se le ocurrió abrir una cuenta en el "libro de caras" y el "redactor del pajarito"…

En efecto, cuando se tienen ideas desesperadas, para arreglar alguna situación, sin ver las consecuencias, los problemas se incrementan, y eso lo sabría de muy mal modo el caballero de Aries…

Abrió una cuenta en el "libro de caras" con las fotografías de todos los Santos Masculinos, claro, era más fácil que las amazonas consiguieran novio que sus compañeros novia.

En dicha cuenta puso los requisitos que eran simplemente ser mayores de edad, dominar su "cosmo", ser abnegadas, sumisas y obedientes….aja.

En el "redactor del pajarito", puso el hastag #casateconlossantosdorados , bueno, dicen que la sabiduría y la estupidez es lo único infinito en un ser humano….

Inmediatamente el "libro de caras" se saturó, el "redactor del pajarito" fue el trendtopic número uno, las solicitudes llegaron por montones, a la "diosa" de la sabiduría le costó un dineral los cartuchos de impresora y las hojas para imprimir, el "Santuario" ya estaba listo, según Mu, para ver quiénes serían las afortunadas….

Dicen que "Matrimonio y Mortaja del Cielo Bajan" y eso aprenderán todos los caballeros de oro y bronce, hubiera sido preferible otra guerra santa….


	2. La selección

Capítulo 2.- La selección y los primeros problemas.

En un momento de reflexión, aja, Mu estaba en un sillón comodamente sentado, pensando de que serviría tener mujeres a su lado si no existían armaduras para ellas, en eso estaba cuando se apareció su maestro Shion con no muy buenas noticias…

−¿Es una broma verdad?- Comentó Mu después de lo que le acababa de decir su maestro, en efecto, aparte de seleccionar a las mujeres había que….¡CONTRUIRLES SUS ARMADURAS!, aquello era una hazaña, toda vez que necesitaba de mucha sangre y muchas horas para lograrlo, sin embargo un pensamiento malvado pasó por su mente, que mejor que la bruja pelimorada para tal ocasión…la venganza es dulce…jejejejejeje

Y en efecto, después de construir las doce armaduras femeninas, más otra para Géminis para evitar pleitos, y las respectivas de bronce, a nuestro siempre sabio Mu de Aries se le olvidó un pequeño detalle….NO ERA POSIBLE TELETRANSPORTARSE HASTA EL TEMPLO DE ATENA…

Así es, abusando de la amabilidad de todos los caballeros de oro y bronce, ahí van como manifestación todos hasta el templo de Atena, pero ya del cansancio todos pusieron las cajas de las armaduras unas arriba de otras, eran treinta y seis cajas apiladas, claro que Atena se asustó con todo eso y salió a relucir su "inteligencia"….

─¿Me quieren explicar que es todo esto?─ Decía una Atena medio sacada de onda, claro que después de la explicación de Mu pues como que no estaba muy convencida pero ni hablar.

Esta demás decir que Mu no le mencionó que también necesitaba sangre para reparar completamente sus armaduras, ya que todos se quejaron de que para que arreglarlas si ya no había guerras, total que a Mu se le pasó la mano y la "Diosa de la Sabiduría" acabó en el Hospital durante un mes, la realidad es que solo se requería una gota de la sangre de Atena para arreglar todo, pero, aprovechando le sacaron para la reserva de las próximas quince guerras santas…

Aprovechando la ausencia de su no tan querida "diosa", ahora si venía lo verdaderamente importante….¿Cómo entender a una mujer?...

Durante los siguientes tres días, el siempre sabio caballero de Aries, se dedicó a la tarea de estudiar un poco a las mujeres, lo primero que hizo fue ir al recinto de las amazonas y tener una plática amigable con ellas.

Como se han de imaginar, después de escuchar a cada una de ellas lo único que logró fue salir con más dudas, todas se quejaron de que los caballeros dorados no eran más que una bola de engreídos, y que se sentían lo que no eran, que eran muy aburridos y que les faltaba mucho tacto como para tener una mujer a su lado.

Se fue al pueblo para comprar libros y revistas que hablaran acerca de las mujeres, encontró toda la información no necesaria, finalmente elaboró un pequeño test y se preparó para lo que sería sin duda un día de terror en su vida.

Si Mu pensaba que aquello iba a ser un caos, definitivamente acertó, los hoteles estaban a reventar, los salones de belleza estaban a tope, la ciudad no estaba preparada para recibir a tanta gente, miles de mujeres se estaban alistando para tener por lo menos una oportunidad con algún caballero dorado.

Finalmente llegó el día indicado, Mu pensó que el sólo podría con la tarea, pero apenas abrió las puertas de su templo, si, en esta historia los templos son simples casas, el Santuario como tal perdió su categoría gracias a Máscara de la Muerte y Saga, volviendo, se sorprendió cuando vio a todas la mujeres amontonadas y peleando unas contra otras, volvió a cerrar las puertas y pensó en como solucionar el problema, los caballeros dorados no podían ayudarlo pero nadie mencionó a los de bronce.

Con amenazas de enviarlos a lo más escondido del África y sin sus armaduras, los caballeros de bronce excepto Ikki, que por costumbre nadie sabía en donde estaba, los caballeros comenzaron con las pruebas…

Para Sagitario se presentaron algunas candidatas, como se han de imaginar, el tener poderes lleva consigo responsabilidades y si no sabes controlar tus poderes pues el resultado ha de ser un desastre, efectivamente, a Seiya le destruyeron su armadura, lo golpearon sin piedad, la que menos daño le hizo fue una que le dio una cachetada por andar de mano larga, finalmente la amazona de Sagitario fue elegida, una muchacha proveniente del norte de Grecia, en su prueba logró destruir una pared de la Casa de Aries, para desgracia de ella, en esa pared se encontraba una fotografía en donde Shion, Kiki y Mu salían, la fotografía quedó destruida y un hermoso hueco quedó en su lugar, la armadura femenina de Sagitario se posó en su nueva dueña, Ania.

Las cosas no podían ser peor, las siguientes en entrar a competencia fueron las Virgo, está demás decir que a Shun le correspondió dicha tarea, pobre infeliz, brujas blancas, brujas negras, hechiceras y guerreras se presentaron para la prueba, como estaría aquel alboroto que Shaka tuvo que ir por el al Inframundo, otras le quitaron sus sentidos, aquello estaba fuera de control, desafiando a su "diosa", Mu mandó traer a Shaka y viendo la situación les aplicó el Tesoro del Cielo, finalmente cuando todo parecía estar bajo control no se percataron ninguno de los tres que una persona seguía en pie, Taia Himura, proveniente de una región apartada de Asia, como sería de poderosa la condenada que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los mandó a los tres contra uno de los pilares, Shaka y Shun cayeron inconscientes, solamente Mu logró seguir de pie, los teletransportó a ambos a la casa de Virgo y la armadura de Virgo tenía nueva dueña.

Las que siguieron fueron las géminis, esta demás decir que solamente se presentaron dos candidatas, Poli y Holly, provenientes de Francia, ninguna mujer del mundo se animaba a siquiera entablar una conversación con Saga y Kanon, ambos tenían una fama de lo peor, al no haber más ellas fueron las elegidas, el problema surgió cuando usaron sus técnicas de combate, esto costo que una parte de Aries se desintegrara por completo.

Apenas iban tres signos elegidos, todavía faltaban nueve y afuera seguía reinando el descontrol, las siguientes en pasar a la prueba fueron las escorpión.

Esta demás decir que Milo tenía fama en el mundo de parrandero, irresponsable con sus cosas personales no como guerrero, mujeriego, galán, seductor, muchas mujeres de todo el mundo estaban fascinadas con su personalidad, aquello termino en un lamentable espectáculo en que muchas se desnudaron, otras sacaron su lenguaje más vulgar, aquello terminó en una trifulca dentro de la casa de Aries y con Mu en medio, finalmente y ya con la paciencia en su límite inferior, Mu iba a lanzar una de sus técnicas cuando de pronto todas quedaron inmovilizadas, Mu volteó y vio a Miroslava, una muchacha proveniente de Rumania, la armadura la eligió a ella y todas las demás se fueron derrotadas.

Así siguieron las demás candidatas, para Libra una chinita llamada Sheng Shu fue elegida, para Leo curiosamente fue Marín, al otro lado del Santuario se podía ver a las demás candidatas golpeadas e inconscientes, para Tauro una brasileña fue elegida, su nombre Blanca, Fernanda proveniente de España fue elegida como amazona de Capricornio, faltaban todavía Cáncer, Acuario, Piscis y Aries.

Para acuario muchas mujeres se presentaron pero solamente Sibery, una rusa, logró su cometido, a Hyoga lo dejó congelado, congeló unos candiles en el techo y fueron a dar a la cabeza de Mu, finalmente cuando despertó la nueva amazona de Acuario estaba seleccionada.

Para Piscis se presentaron muchas candidatas y muy bonitas la verdad, finalmente solo una que si tenía dominado su cosmo se quedó con la armadura, una Sueca de nombre Alondra.

Estaba todo tranquilo y ya sin nadie más a quien probar, cuando de pronto se acercó una mujer con los labios negros, uñas negras con una cajita de cristal en la cual traía una tarántula, se presentó como Lucía y se quedó con la armadura de Cáncer.

Mu se sintió triste, toda vez que nadie había ido para las pruebas de Aries, estaba por cerrar las puertas cuando entró Shaina, a Mu le extrañó esto, sabía que Shaina había nacido bajo el signo de Aries, pero no pensó que le interesara ser una amazona dorada y menos la de Aries, finalmente unos días antes había hablado muy mal de todos ellos.

− He meditado lo que te dije, te pido una disculpa si los ofendí, sé que mis palabras fueron muy duras, no todos son iguales, si son engreídos, vanidosos, flojos, mandones y cosas peores, pero quiero decirte que lo siento, quiero una oportunidad para ser tu amazona.− decía una Shaina ya sin máscara y una mirada de arrepentimiento en su rostro, sabía que había cometido un error muy fuerte al enamorarse tontamente de Seiya, haber hablado mal de los caballeros dorados y quería una oportunidad solamente, Mu le era muy atractivo y su aire sereno y su porte la excitaban.

− Shaina, lo siento pero no, no cumples con los requisitos que puse, no eres abnegada, sumisa ni obediente, eres hermosa, eres poderosa, pero solo me traerías problemas.− decía Mu con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, sabía que si cedía, Shaina acabaría por dominarlo y no quería a alguien como ella a su lado, suficientes problemas hay en una relación de pareja para que además le incluyas las de una mujer caprichosa, chiflada y que siempre busca hacer lo que le viene en gana.

− No es justo, a todas las que has seleccionado eso que me reclamas ni por casualidad lo tienen, tienes que actualizarte amigo, en que mundo vives, si quieres a alguien a tu lado, es porque estás dispuesto a tolerar muchas actitudes que no están dentro de tu vocabulario, gracias de todas formas, y yo que me había enamorado de ti, pero veo que eran solo ilusiones que tontamente me había hecho.− decía Shaina que se puso a llorar y le dio la espalda a Mu dispuesta a irse.

A Mu se le rompió el corazón y rápidamente se puso enfrente de ella, le quitó las manos de su rostro y tomó su barbilla y le dio un beso muy profundo, al cual, Shaina solo atinó a poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mu y besarlo de la misma manera, así es, Mu cayó en la trampa clásica de las mujeres y ahora tenía a una autentica víbora con él, las demás amazonas veían la escena y sólo cuchicheaban entre ellas, era una manera muy cruel de chantajear a un hombre pero estaban tomando nota, si Mu era duro para convencer imagínense a los demás.

Mu con su poder levantó las paredes que había sido destruidas, les acondicionó un cuarto con ventanas y un abanico que daba risa, el mentado abanico estaba formado por los restos de algunas armaduras y el calor esos días estaba insoportable en Grecia, la cena que les preparó Mu no les gustó, había un solo baño y todas se empezaron a pelear por el, lo que no entendían las amazonas era que esa era la casa de Mu y que estaba diseñada para una sola persona, para no hacer largo el cuento, a Mu acabó por darle un tic nervioso, tuvo que ir una vez que Shaka despertó para que lo curara.

Aquello iba a ser algo terrible, los demás caballeros dorados no sabían lo que les espera, el plan de la pelimorada pintaba para ser un desastre, Mu iba a aprender que a las mujeres hay que quererlas, acariciarlas y amarlas profundamente, pero nunca trates de entenderlas, esa tarea recae solamente en Dios, porque él las creó.


End file.
